


Unnecessary Questions

by YokubouNoRain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mafia Boss Yata Misaki, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Saruhiko regresa temprano de su trabajo a medio tiempo y presencia algo que no debía.A partir de ese día, su vida estará irremediablemente ligada a la de esa persona que no para de hacer preguntas innecesarias.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 1





	Unnecessary Questions

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia hay una diferencia de siete años, por ahí, entre Saru y Misaki. Para que lo tengan en cuenta por las dudas :)
> 
> También hay bastante OOC, pero creo que valió la pena.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de GoRA.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Tenía que irse. Aunque las piernas le temblaban, sus pies parecían estar clavados al suelo. No debía haber visto eso, pero tuvo que regresar temprano de su trabajo a medio tiempo. Si se detenía a pensar un poco, eso había sido lo más emocionante que había experimentado desde hace un buen tiempo. Pero, de nuevo, no tendría que haberlo presenciado. Al fondo del pasillo un grupo de hombres estaban de pie frente a otro que se encontraba en pésimo estado tirado en el suelo. Le pareció oír un sonido proveniente de él, pero cuando quiso bajar la mirada, uno de esos hombres se lo impidió, metiéndose en medio. Al levantar la vista se cruzó con su mirada, sus ojos parecían brillar con un fulgor dorado. Movió ligeramente su cabeza a un costado y uno de sus hombres se le acercó para recibir una orden.

Ese hombre se acercó al recién llegado. Una sonrisa hizo que sus lentes se levantaran un poco.

—¿Nos acompañas, niño?

El aludido sudaba frío. Sin embargo, una de sus comisuras se inclinó levemente hacia arriba.

—¿Acaso tengo alguna otra alternativa?

—No realmente.

* * *

El vehículo que lo llevó al lugar donde ese grupo se escondía era amplio. Los asientos traseros estaban enfrentados, al igual que las personas que estaban ahí sentadas. El único de ellos que le había dirigido la palabra estaba sentado en diagonal, y quien parecía ser el líder estaba frente suyo. Podía sentir su mirada pesada sobre él. Hasta podía decir que, por eso, había empezado a dolerle un poco de cabeza.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras sus espaldas. Las paredes estaban hechas de concreto y estaba prácticamente vacía. Un par de sábanas blancas descansaban revueltas sobre la enorme cama cerca de la ventana, un mueble de madera con un televisor encima y, frente a él, tres sillones sobre una alfombra que tenía días sin limpiar y una mesa baja en medio. Él se sentó en la cama y esperó a que su destino tocara la puerta. Literalmente.

Para su sorpresa, se quedó dormido, por lo que, cuando la puerta se abrió, se sentó de un salto.

—Perdón por la tardanza, pero habían asuntos de los que debíamos encargarnos antes —la única persona del grupo con la que había intercambiado palabras entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida que dejó en la mesa que estaba entre los sillones—. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

El aludido esperó a que se fuera para acercarse al plato. Agarró los palillos e inspeccionó la comida. Hizo una cara de asco cuando encontró vegetales. Chasqueó la lengua en el preciso momento en que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez quien entró no fue otro que el líder del grupo. Él inspeccionó la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones vacíos. De nuevo, estaba sentado frente suyo.

—¿Cómo estás? Los muchachos están trayendo tus cosas. Me dijeron que no son muchas. Vives solo, ¿no es cierto?

Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiada atención hacia un niño como él.

—Si lo sabes, ¿para qué las preguntas innecesarias?

La sonrisa que le enseñó pareció destacar su mirada dorada.

—Tienes razón. Pensé que lo apropiado sería que habláramos un poco —agregó mientras se inclinaba para probar su comida—. ¿No es de tu agrado? Kusanagi-san cocina muy bien. Puedo prepararte algo diferente si esto no te apetece.

—No me gustan las verduras.

El hombre agarró un poco de arroz con verdura y se lo llevó a la boca, emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción.

—Déjalas a un lado —le dijo mientras dejaba los palillos en su lugar. Supuso que si él había probado esa comida y seguía respirando, no había ningún tipo de veneno en ella. El hombre se lo quedó mirando mientras comía. Las verduras estaban ordenadas por color y tamaño alrededor del plato de forma circular. Parecía agarrar exactamente la misma cantidad de arroz con los palillos, y cada tres bocados bebía un sorbo de agua—. Saruhiko-kun, ¿no?

Al oír su nombre el aludido levantó la vista. Su mirada azul destacó entre la cortina de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos y los gruesos marcos de sus anteojos.

—De nuevo con preguntas innecesarias…

—Iré directo al grano, entonces. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí? —una de las cejas de Saruhiko se arqueó ante la pregunta—. Sólo vas a la escuela por obligación, tu trabajo a medio tiempo te disgusta, no encuentras ningún tipo de satisfacción en tu vida más que crear cosas intangibles en tu computadora. ¿Me he equivocado en algo?

—Ciertamente no —respondió el muchacho lentamente.

—Quédate aquí. Y te prometo que no volverás a aburrirte del mundo nunca más —el hombre se levantó y antes de abrir la puerta se volvió a él—. Si no decides quedarte, eres libre de irte cuando quieras.

Saruhiko se quedó en silencio, las piernas cruzadas y casi entumecidas por la falta de movimiento. Se puso de pie y se acostó sobre el colchón. Era más cómodo de lo que había imaginado. Giró sobre su cuerpo y le dio la espalda al lugar donde había estado sentado antes. Se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero al momento en que sintió algo sobre su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado. Un suspiro y unas palabras que no alcanzó a comprender fueron seguidos de una tímida caricia sobre su brazo. Saruhiko esperó a que quien hubiera sido que le llevó una manta se fuera para abrir los ojos y sentir que cómo su corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho.

* * *

Como le había informado el jefe de la banda, su salida de ese sitio fue tranquila. Ninguna de las personas con las que se cruzó en su camino de salida pareció siquiera reparar en su presencia. Seguía teniendo billetera y dinero en su interior, lo que le faltaba averiguar era dónde demonios estaba para poder así regresar a su hogar.

El día siguiente en la escuela fue aburrido como siempre. Pero no iba a poder decir lo mismo de su trabajo a medio tiempo, ni ese día, ni los que le siguieron a ese. Se sintió un idiota al pensar que sería tan fácil escapar de una persona como él.

—Un especial del día, por favor.

—Un café, por favor.

—Un whisky en las rocas, por favor.

—Un jugo de naranja, por favor.

Saruhiko se quedó petrificado frente a esa mesa. ¿Qué rayos hacía un grupo de gente como esa en una cafetería como la que él trabajaba? Se equivocaban si con la ropa que tenían pasaban desapercibidos entre los comensales. Aunque, por algún motivo, al dueño del lugar no parecía incomodarle la presencia del grupo en su lugar de trabajo. Ni ese día, ni todos los que le siguieron. Porque a partir de ese día, con la diferencia de un cambio en las personas que lo acompañaban, ese tipo siempre iba ahí. Era el primer cliente que Saruhiko atendía cuando su turno empezaba, y el último antes de irse.

Pasó un mes.

Pasó un mes y al día siguiente, ninguno se apareció. Ni él, ni ninguno de sus seguidores.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua al ver la sonrisa con la que fue recibido en su reino. Parecía un maldito rey sentado en un trono rodeado de sus estúpidos súbditos.

—Esperabas a que regresara, ¿cierto, idiota?

Las sonrisas burlonas de las personas que estaban de pie a su alrededor se borraron automáticamente cuando osó insultar a su rey. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, el sujeto que seguía ahí sentado, no cambió en lo absoluto la expresión de satisfacción que tenía. De hecho, anticipando la ira que se despertaría en sus adeptos por las palabras del recién llegado, con una seña de mano evitó que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

—Así es. Sabía que lo harías porque, te lo dije, ¿no? Estando aquí no hay posibilidad de que te aburras, Saruhiko.

Volvió a chasquear su lengua. Odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila. A decir verdad, tenía malas experiencias asociadas a eso.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —viéndolo de reojo, Saruhiko pudo apreciar una expresión de curiosidad en su oyente.

—¿Te interesa saber mi nombre?

—A menos que quieras que tus sirvientes me maten por estar llamándote “estúpido” todo el tiempo, sí.

—Yata.

—Tu nombre, dije.

—Misaki.

Juntando fuerzas de algún lado, Saruhiko sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de su campera para extendérsela.

—Supongo que ahora tengo que decir “será un placer trabajar a su lado, Yata-san”, ¿no?

Misaki estrechó la mano frente suyo con una mirada cuyo significado Saruhiko no pudo comprender.

—Me gustaría algo más como “gracias por cuidar de mí a partir de ahora”.

Saruhiko arqueó la ceja. Ese tipo realmente era un idiota.

* * *

Todavía faltaba un poco más de un mes para dar inicio a un nuevo año y el sexto en que había aceptado formar parte del clan liderado por Misaki. A la semana, había encriptado todos sus archivos para evitar que cayeran en manos enemigas, y al mes, ya estaba familiarizado con la organización del clan. A los seis meses, Izumo, el segundo al mando de Misaki, ya lo observaba como un futuro sucesor. Al año, ya estuvo al mando de una misión en la que debían desbaratar a una asociación criminal. El grupo al que pertenecía Misaki junto con otros clanes asociados, aunque operaran por debajo del sistema legal, a su manera, se encargaba de mantener el orden en la ciudad. Aunque compartían ciertas convicciones, cada clan tenía cierta particularidad. El de Misaki, por ejemplo, no titubeaba si tenía que usar la violencia para conseguir lo que se proponían. Saruhiko nunca lo había visto atacar a alguien, pero lo veía tan tranquilo que pensaba que si se enojaba sería como una bestia que finalmente había logrado escapar de su jaula. Por lo demás, siempre se lo notaba calmo y siendo un imán para las personas que lo rodeaban. Su clan era como una familia, protegiéndose unos a los otros sin importar qué. Algo que Saruhiko jamás había tenido. Se preguntaba si Misaki había notado eso en él cuando lo rescató de la aburrida vida que había tenido hasta el día que lo conoció.

—“ _¿Fushimi? ¿Estás ahí?_ ”, la voz de Izumo lo quitó de sus pensamientos. Saruhiko acomodó el auricular que tenía en su oreja y habló en el micrófono.

—Sí, dígame.

—“ _Ya estamos en el punto de encuentro pero Misaki no ha salido todavía_ ”, el muchacho balbuceó algo, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de Izumo. “ _¿Puedes comunicarte con él desde ahí? Intenta enviarme su ubicación._ ”

—Sí.

El sonido que sus dedos hicieron sobre el teclado le atravesaba los tímpanos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que sentía su cabeza latiendo por un dolor que no sabía siquiera cuándo había comenzado.

—“ _¿Saru?_ ”

Una débil voz sonó a través de su auricular. 

—¿Yata?

—“ _Ah… ¡Qué suerte!_ ”

—Espera. Mantente ahí. Déjame rastrear dónde estás para darle aviso a Kusanagi-san y los demás.

Un repentino estruendo hizo estremecer a Saruhiko. Los dedos que hasta ese momento se habían movido con agilidad sobre el teclado temblaron sobre ellas y, aún así, podía sentir la electricidad del aparato recorriéndole las yemas.

—“ _Esto está mal_ ”, oyó la voz de Misaki. “ _Está oscuro_.”

—Misaki —musitó Saruhiko. Su vista estaba nublada y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda—. ¡Misaki!

—“ _¡Fushimi! ¿Dónde está Misaki?_ ”

Izumo llamó la atención del muchacho al oír sus gritos. Sin detenerse a responder gracias al nudo que había formado en su garganta, Saruhiko le envió los datos que le había solicitado y esperó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y podía ser capaz de oír los intranquilos latidos de su corazón. No fue sino hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió que reaccionó. Izumo y Rikio llegaron cargando a Misaki que, aunque estaba consciente, se encontraba considerablemente débil. Después de acostarlo en la cama, ambos salieron rápidamente. Desde que entró, Saruhiko lo había seguido con la mirada, pero recién se puso de pie cuando lo oyó quejarse y llevarse una mano a un costado de su cuerpo. Con una delicadeza que no sabía que poseía, se sentó a su lado, llamando así su atención.

—Saru…

—¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Me das un poco de agua? —el muchacho le dio una de las botellas de agua que él tenía atiborradas en un compartimiento secreto en la habitación. La abrió y ayudó a Misaki a beberla—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido en referencia a su “tesoro”.

—Yo sé todo sobre ti.

Esas frases sin sentido lo hacían molestar y chasquear la lengua, y Misaki parecía disfrutar eso. Izumo y Rikio regresaron y ayudaron a Misaki a curar sus heridas y cambiarse de ropa. Saruhiko volvió a su lugar en medio de la habitación. Mientras tanto, Misaki relató que se había encontrado con un tipo que se les había escapado y a quien logró disparar mientras él recibía un duro golpe contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que estaba oscuro? —le preguntó Saruhiko una vez volvieron a estar solos.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando estabas hablando conmigo, dijiste que estaba oscuro.

—Ah, ¿eso? Es que realmente, no podía ver nada.

Su sonrisa despreocupada y sus palabras le hicieron sentir que una vena en su frente estaba a punto de reventarse. Se incorporó de un salto y, a sabiendas de que no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, agarró el cuello de su remera con fuerza.

—¿Eres estúpido, o qué? ¡Pensé que algo terrible te había sucedido! —Misaki no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, Saruhiko se dio cuenta que había traspasado sus límites. Aflojó su agarre y agachó la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho…

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —oyó susurrar a Misaki.

—Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti —le respondió Saruhiko con la cabeza ligeramente levantada para mirarlo de reojo.

—Ya veo —Misaki dirigió la mirada a la luna que por culpa del vidrio de las ventanas se encontraba distorsionada—. ¿Saruhiko? ¿Ya pasamos la medianoche?

El aludido estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el reloj digital que siempre estaba de frente a la pared.

—Sí. Son las cuatro de la mañana.

Un silencio interminable pareció reinar en la habitación. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido del cuerpo de Saruhiko cayendo sobre el de Misaki y sus brazos rodeándolo con afecto.

—Saru…, feliz cumpleaños.

El aludido levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Los lentes quedaron torcidos pero lograba ver el rostro de Misaki de todos modos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Te lo dije, yo sé todo sobre ti —le respondió Misaki mientras le acomodaba los anteojos—. Así está mucho mejor.

Saruhiko estaba en una posición incómoda, podía asegurar que al día siguiente le dolería terriblemente la cintura, pero la calidez que sentía en ese momento siendo rodeado por los brazos de Misaki, no la cambiaba por nada.

—Gracias, Misaki…

Oyó una risilla de su parte. Sólo en esos momentos, Saruhiko lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Cuando había alguien más, siempre le llamaba por su apellido.

—Puede ser más tarde, pero, ¿quieres recibir ahora tu regalo?

Saruhiko suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Es necesario? Ya no soy un niño…

—Lo sé.

Mientras sentía la mano de Misaki sobre sus cabellos, Saruhiko recordó la primera vez que lo vio, un encuentro que jamás debió haber sucedido, y pensó si realmente había sido fortuito.

—Está bien.

Saruhiko sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se acercaba al de Misaki. Él podía moverse, escapar de ahí, pero no quería. Era como una fuerza gravitatoria que se lo estuviera impidiendo. Sus manos sostuvieron con ternura su rostro y se dejó atrapar por sus labios. En ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía poder de movilidad y sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Misaki. Al abrir los ojos, Saruhiko vio esa misma mirada dorada que había visto hace cinco años y lo comprendió. Desde ese preciso instante, su vida estaría irremediablemente unida a la de ese hombre, quisiera él o no. Cuando se separaron, Saruhiko volvió a caer entre sus brazos, y Misaki suspiró.

—Se siente bien hacer esto después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Estuviste esperando cinco años para besarme?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué iban a pensar los demás?

Misaki sintió el cuello de su remera siendo agarrado con fuerza nuevamente. Las mejillas de Saruhiko estaban pintadas de un leve tono rojizo que, debía reconocer, le quedaba muy bien. Ahora, fue él quien comenzó el beso, sin darse cuenta que Izumo había cruzado la puerta para ver cómo estaba su jefe.

—Idiota —musitó Saruhiko sobre los labios de Misaki.

—Creo que yo mejor me retiro —tartamudeó Izumo. Saruhiko lo miró con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Misaki trataba que le soltara el cuello de la remera ya que con la interrupción, Saruhiko lo estaba agarrando ahora con demasiada fuerza—. Les cierro la puerta para que tengan más privacidad.

—Saru… No me dejas respirar…

Saruhiko lo soltó y desvió la mirada.

—Se dio cuenta…

—Todos lo hicieron —el cumpleañero lo miró—. Saruhiko, si hice lo que hice no fue sólo por un capricho mío. Hubiera estado bien si este hubiera sido un amor no correspondido, pero, siempre estuvo el rumor de que tú sentías algo por mí, así que, pensé, ¿por qué no dar el primer paso en el día de su cumpleaños? —el aludido se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró. Sintió su otra mano siendo apresada por las de Misaki así que la miró de reojo—. Oye, Saru, a partir de ahora, ¿te quedarás para siempre a mi lado?

—Me gustaría saber si algún día dejarás de hacer preguntas innecesarias…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Como ando super obse con K ~~y con el SaruMi/MiSaru, a esta altura de la vida, ¿para qué vamos a mentirnos?~~ tengo en mente como tres oneshots más y un Kamo/Domyouji porque... no hay por qué :P


End file.
